The Amnesiac
by Pika5490
Summary: Hello. I woke up with amnesia in a world of superpowered-ninja, not really wanting to remember my past. This is the story of me. Why does everyone assume I'm a guy? And why is that team so set on me staying in Konoha?
1. 1 The Amnesiac

"There is 'laughter' in the word 'slaughter', is there not? I'll tell you a secret. It's like that for a reason. Try it out, hahahaha! It's great!" ~ Me, while tired

I look around, where am I?

Who am I?

... What am I?

Is this amnesia...? No, I can remember, but for some reason I don't want to. I... Still don't. So I won't.

I look around again. A forest. I'm in a forest. This feels extremely cliché for some reason, and I chuckle. The chuckle soon turns into full out laughter. I'm in a forest alone, no clue who I am, let alone where. I decide to walk forward in the direction I woke up in.

"Pure unity."

I let my thoughts carry me, farther than even my own feet can. I imagine me as a bird, a tiger, a tree, and I realize how peaceful it is without any memories burdening me.

Hours pass, and I find myself collapsing on a riverside. I can't walk any further. My legs cannot carry me anymore. I realize I'm apathetic towards the thought. Do I not feel emotions? What even are emotions?

I ponder this, observing the beauty of nature, giant tree's looming above me, gurgling river beside me, moonlight shining off of the gentle stream. Nighttime creatures singing their own tunes as they do whatever nighttime creatures do. Stars glimmering in the sky, many many bright stars painting a beautiful picture on the canvas of the vast dark blue sky.

My eyelids slowly close, darkness engulfing the beautiful scene as I fall asleep.

 **A/N: This is also on wattpad, because reasons. Yeah yeah, it sucks, I know. Updates will be random, and I'll probably update more if I see people like it. If not, I'll just stop updating on Fanfiction. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. 2 Team Minato

"AHHH! A DEAD PERSON!" A high pitched male voice yells, and I sigh. I open my eyes, looking over at the black haired boy.

"AHHH! A ZOMBIE!" I sit up, staring at the familiar face. I don't bother trying to recall who he is.

"Hello. May I ask where I am?" The black haired male looks at me, surprised that I could speak.

"Z-zombie's can speak?" I'm about to walk away to continue my peace, but three other people walk up.

"He's not a zombie, loser." I look at the kid that spoke, and notice the dark blue mask covering his face. Maybe he's self-conscious? Hmm. I look around, seeing beams of sunlight passing through the leaves soften the black-haired male's face, and I realize that nature isn't the only thing that can be beautiful.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" I ask, staring at the black haired male. The black haired male assumed that I was talking about the silver haired male.

"You even get fanboys?! Hahaha, Bakakashi, I didn't realize you swung that way!" I tilt my head. I know what a fan is... but what is a boy?

"What's a boy?" I ask, and the four freeze, looking at me.

"You don't know what a boy is?" I shake my head, looking at the tall blond adult male that spoke to me. He walked forward.

"Then what do you call us?" He says, gesturing to all of them. I observe the other person I didn't see yet. It was a kid female.

Pointing at her and then the others, I say, "Kid brunette female, black-haired male, silver-haired male, tall blond adult male." I finish, pointing at the tall blond adult male. They all look at me in disbelief. Oh, is that an emotion? I wonder...

"The two uh, kid males are called boys, the kid female is a girl, and I am a, uh, man. An adult boy is a man, I mean. An adult girl is a woman. The black haired one is Obito, the silver haired is Kakashi, and the girl is Rin. I am Minato." I nod, taking the words in.

"Then that means that I would be a girl, right? Since I am female. And ... am I a kid?" I muse aloud, walking to the river. When I look in, I realize that I look around the same age as the kids. Was I ever older than I am now? I don't know. Don't want to know.

I turn back around. Then see the black-haired m- boy, Obito, glaring at the si- Kakashi.

"Why do you always get the fangirls, you're an ass!" I blink. He has it wrong.

"Uh, I was talking to you, blac- uh, Obito." He turns to me, surprised. Is that also an emotion?

"W-what? M-m-me? B-beautiful?" He splutters, and I watch as his face turns an unhealthy shade of red.

"Yes. Why, so you not believe so? The way the beams of sunlight soften your features, the innocence sparkling in your eyes, the obvious muscles even through that fashionable outfit, the goggles that fit your image perfectly. You are beautiful." I state, then look at the silv-Kakashi. I observe him.

The shading is wrong, the mask makes him seem self-conscious, and his 'I'm-better-than-you' mood makes him rather unsightly. All in all, he's what I would call below average. Obito doubles over laughing, and the gi- Rin, steps up, angry. Another emotion. Disbelief, surprise, and anger.

"Hey! He's not below average! Take that back!" I blink at her.

"I apologize. I did not mean to say that aloud. Though if he had a problem with what I had said, shouldn't he be the one angry at me? So why are you the one defending him? ... Do you find him beautiful, somehow? In a way that I fail to see?" I ask, scratching the back of my head, since it itched. Rin's face went red. I look at Kakashi. He was glaring at Obito.

"Oh, maybe only girls can be angry with girls, and boys with boys?" I muse, pointing at the boys. The adult, Minato, chuckles, shaking his head.

"No, boys can be angry at girls, it's just that Kakashi is more angry at Obito than you." He explains, and I look up at him. His hair glows under the sun, and his smile is beaming. Ah, he's almost as beautiful as Obito.

"You are also beautiful, almost as beautiful as Obito. But why is Kakashi angry with Obito when he has done nothing wrong? Is he mad at him because Obito is more beautiful than him?" I ask, noticing Kakashi turning his glare to me.

"I'm not jealous! The loser was being annoying." I blink. Is jealous another emotion? Hmm. I know of four emotions now. Oh, maybe Minato knows where I am?

"May I ask where I am?" Minato looks at me. Another emotion? How many are there? There can't be more than five, right?

"You're in one of the training grounds of Konoha. Who are you?" I shrug, the answer meaning nothing to me.

"I have no clue. I just woke up in that direction, and started walking, and collapsed here after walking a lot. I do not remember anything, and do not wish to." I explain, shrugging in a 'what-can-you-do' manner. Minato frowns at me, eyes hardening.

"So you aren't from Konoha." I blink, a sentence forcing itself into my mind. 'I'm not a sleeper agent!' I frown, the first 'emotion' I've shown.

"I might be. How would I know?" My face goes blank once more. All four of them look at me.

"You look weird. I mean, not in a bad way! But, you don't look like you're from Konoha." I look at Obito, the one who spoke.

"... I don't want to remember what I look like, either. It might make me remember other things. Do you know how peaceful it is, not having memories burden you? Hmmm, I have nowhere to go, and I guess I could just keep walking away from 'Konoha' until I die..." I trail off, not wanting to die by starvation or dehydration, which is bound to happen if I continue walking.

The four seem to realize what that means as well, and Obito and Rin look at Minato with pleading eyes.

"We can't just leave the Amnesiac out here to die! Plus, it's not like she's part of the upcoming war! She's not a sleeper agent!" I watch as Minato looks at me, deciding my fate. When I see the regret in his eyes, I know his decision and shrug.

"Maa, maa. It's fine- I wouldn't want to burden you in case I was a sleeper agent. Just point me in the direction this 'Konoha' isn't, and I'll be on my way." I say, looking at Kakashi. He seems like the one who would point me in the right direction. He pointed the way I was going, and I nod, walking away.

I don't notice the ANBU following me, nor do I notice Obito and Rin calling me, I went back into my mind, to observe the beautiful scenery in peace.


	3. 3 The Battle's End

The next few months end the same as the first day I remember, me collapsing on the ground, observing the surroundings just as I'm about to fall asleep.

Somehow, I survive. Random bits of food lying around, and having run into a clean water source every few days. I wonder if any gods are on my side, then wonder what gods are.

As I wonder this, I come across a battle. A giant amount of people with familiar headbands against another amount of people with even more familiar headbands. I realize the familiar headbands are a rock and a leaf. Red liquid is everywhere, and people are screaming at the other.

Death. I realize that I can see two of the same person, one a light shade of blue and the other a bloody lump on the ground.

Walking around, I free the blue people who want to be freed, and help the people who want to go back to their body. How odd, that only one other person is helping me. It's a person wearing a black cloak, wielding a scythe. They notice me a few seconds after I notice them, and we make our way towards each other. I don't notice everyone freeze, as if time itself has stopped.

"Hello," I say when what I assume to be a male is in range to hear.

"Hello," They reply in a grave voice, confirming that they are indeed a male. I stare at the man, noticing his hands are bones.

"Your hands are bones." I comment, looking around at the dead people around with the blue people. He chuckles, hood moving as if he nodded.

"Yes, they are. Who are you? What are you?" My focus returns to him.

"I don't know. I don't want to remember, either. Do you know?" He shakes his head, whirling his scythe around.

"No clue. Want to travel with me? It seems that although you can see me, you are still alive, you are visible to others, and need sustenance." I nod.

"Sure. And yeah, it's odd. Is there anything else that's like that?" The cloaked man hesitates.

"A few. There are demons, Akuma, angels, Tenshi, and vampires, Kyuketsuki. Do you have a thirst for the blood around you? Do you have a hunger for the souls around you? Do you have a need to help these people?" I shake my head.

"No, not really. I just wandered around to talk to the blue people. When they asked, I helped them to either free them from the dead bodies or help them stay in the dead bodies. Should I feel any of those things?" The man shakes his head.

"You are not anything that I listed. I am Death, the ruler of all shinigami, or gods of death. Do you know if you are a god of anything?" I shake my head, frowning.

"I can't remember much, but I don't think I am. Ah, what's a god?" I can feel Shinigami's disbelieving stare as he's silent.

"I'll tell you later. I have a job to do." I nod, noticing that time stopped. The blue people didn't stop, though. They were still moving. All of a sudden time started moving again, and I watch as a yellow blur slays many people, blue people floating out of the dead bodies.

Soon, the people with the rock headbands ran away, yelling things to each other. The people with the leaf headbands' mood seemed to raise, and some even cheered.

Since I was where the rock-people were, they all noticed me. I waved. Some waved back, others threw kunai at me. I watch the incoming kunai, hoping that they would all miss as I stood as still as I could.


	4. 4 Shinigami

Before they could, Death appeared in front of me, blocking the kunai with his scythe.

"Uh, thanks. I was hoping they wouldn't hit me if I stayed still." Death hums at me, appearing in front of other blue people now that I'm safe. Soon, a weird looking kunai flies towards me and a tall blond haired man looks at me. I blink at him.

"Hi. Uh, Minato, right?" He glares at me for some reason, and I tilt my head.

"So you were an Iwa shinobi trying to infiltrate the village all along? I can't believe I felt guilty for turning you away." I tilt my head, looking behind me.

"You mean those people with the rock headbands? No, I just wandered into here. I was passing through when the rock people ran away, and I wanted to know what happened." I explain, and Minato's glare lightens a bit, though doesn't disappear.

"How can I trust you?" I shrug. I then point to the red liquid.

"I don't know how you can, but regretting trusting someone is better than regretting not trusting someone, you know? Why is there red liquid on the ground, by the way? I mean, I know it came from people, but what is it?" I say, looking at him. He gains a look of disgust.

"Why are you asking me? Ask your Iwa buddies." I blink, looking behind me once more.

"I asked you because you were the leader of those three people my age. So you must know what it is, if you're causing those dead people to spill it." I nod at my own flawless logic, and don't notice Minato's worried frown, him changing it back to a glare.

"So you mean to say you coincidentally walked into this battlefield." I nod, pointing to the direction I came from.

"I came from that direction. I'm still following the directions that one kid, Kakashi showed me, since I don't know when Konoha ends." Two people with masks appear next to him, confirming what I said for some reason.

"The kid isn't lying, Minato-sama. Everyday he walked in the same direction until he couldn't walk anymore, slept where he fell, and then continued the next day." The first masked person states.

"Had we not been there, he would've starved out and never woken up, probably still walking in the same direction in his afterlife, not noticing he was dead." The second one adds in. Minato looks at me.

"You weren't lying when you said until you die, were you?" I tilt my head.

"Lying? As in, not telling the truth? ... Why would a person with amnesia lie? They have no memories to lie with. After all, a good lie is a lie with some truth added in, right? ... I dunno what that means, but yeah." I ramble, backing away as I realize if he doesn't believe me, that I'd die. I just made a friend! I can't die before I find out their favorite color! Soon, Death walks up.

"Okay, let's go." I nod at him, before turning to Minato and the masked people.

"Well, I'm going to go now, bye." I walk with Death, him walking in the same direction that I was going before hand.

A few hours into the peaceful walk, Death speaks up.

"I'm going to train you, so that you can survive alone, and so that incase I or one of my subordinates aren't around, you'll be able to put souls where you believe they belong. Your opinion means everything. If you look through their lives and decide to put them in the land of demons, then you can do so. There are many lands that the dead can go to. There's the civilian-tech land, the land of demons, the land of angels, the land of nothing, the land of waiting, the land of gods, etc. Shinigami are the all-gods, the gods ruling over the gods. No one can escape death, not even gods, after all."

No one can escape Death, not even gods.


	5. 5 Training

Death trained me day in day out until I collapsed in exhaustion. I didn't mind. Why would I? Not like I had anything better to do.

I found out that when I run out of chakra, I don't die. Of course I don't, why would I? Not like chakra is my life energy, or anything. It's just the power of will and imagination combined with physical effort. That's how Death described it anyways.

I collapse under the extra weight added to me. Death scoffs, twirling his scythe.

"It's a mere three tons, get up." I struggle, my arms and legs shaking as I try to stand up. I fail.

"I do not believe it is a good method of training to do a ton at a time, I just got used to two tons, Death-sama." He also taught me all I'd need to know in this world while I was trying to stand up with two tons.

"Don't be a civilian, you'll never survive in this world if you can't lift at least five tons with your pinky finger." I sigh, agreeing. He told me of Kaguya, and how strong the bunny woman was. If I can't even lift five tons with my pinky finger, how would I punch her into never ever after?

I struggle under the three tons, unable to even lift a limb.

"Well anyways, while you struggle, if a measure moving at 100 kilometers a second 20 degrees above eye level is headed towards you at noon while you eat at a buffet with chopsticks and food around you, how would you deal with it?"

~A few years later~

"Another. I am used to twenty tons by now." Death twirls his scythe in boredom.

"The seal is at it's maximum weight right now. Your basic training is now done. Now, onto ninja basics." I then realize what that means and decide to collapse in exhaustion instead.

~A few more years later~

"Hey, Death." I say, watching as he carves an elaborate picture into a tree.

"Hm?"

"I have two questions. First, since in total I've spent about a hundred years in time stop, does that make me about a hundred and thirteen years old mentally? Second, why are you drawing stickmen on that tree?" I ask, pointing at the tree.

Death coughs, spinning around and covering his stickmen. "No, since you haven't mentally aged at all, and I don't know what you're talking about." I nod, accepting the answer.

I observe the scenery, watching the sunlight bash against the lake's water harshly, watching as birds fly overhead singing a cheery song, watch as a bee lands on a flower, a squirrel runs up a tree, an eagle swoops down, picks up a rabbit, and caws a victory as it goes to it's nest. I watch as the clouds wander without purpose through the sapphire blue sky.

"Am I going on another charisma check?" I ask, wondering why time was resumed.

"No, you're done training, make sure to do your daily warm ups, though." I nod, not caring that I'll most likely never see Death again. He doesn't care either.

We stare at each other.

"How long has it been since the battle we met at? A year? A decade?" I ask.

"A few days. A week at most." I frown.

"Oh. Have a good rest-of-existence, Death. See you or your subordinates later." He nods at me, and we both walk our separate ways. During our training he never figured out what I am, and I never allowed myself to remember.

I'm once again alone, with more memories to burden me. I wonder if I'll worry. No, I won't. He's a god, he can take care of himself.

I start walking in one direction, having nothing better to do until I get hungry or thirsty, or run into someone.

What a great way to finish the day, collapsing near a familiar river.

"If life is a cycle, who's to say death isn't as well?"


	6. 6 We Meet Again

"In life, you die. In death, you live."

"Hey! It's that guy again! The one who Minato-sensei said was still alive!" I open my eyes, observing the dark clouds looming above.

It's going to rain soon. Do I like rain? Plants like rain. I like plants. A friend of my friend is an acquaintance, right? Yeah, I like rain. I look at the greenery around me, only to have my view obstructed by a familiar self-conscious person. I blink, looking at the kunai aimed at my throat.

"Uhh, Ka... ba...shy-san, right? Kabashy-san? Or uh, Kaba... Kabu... Kabuto! Right? And that's uhh, Rain? Ran? Pan? Oh! You're Pein, right? It's a weird name for a girl..." I can see them both deadpan, and wonder if that's an emotion, before discarding the thought and focusing on 'Kabuto'.

"No. Not even close. Where'd you even get those names from?" 'Pein' asks, the brunette tilting her head. I shrug, face blank.

"Dunno. Those aren't your names? Then what are they?" I ask, eyes drifting to the swaying leaves behind 'Kabuto', watching as one floats to the ground, resting on a broken branch.

"Come with us, Amnesiac." I hum, sitting up when 'Kabuto' takes away the kunai at my throat. I jump up, walking with 'Kabuto' and 'Pein' flanking me for some reason that I don't care about.

I look up just as it starts raining, eyes closing so I can enjoy the cool drops planted upon my face. The scent of wet grass fills my nose, a quiet 'shh' heard as the rain patters down onto the ground.

"I never got your names yet." I comment, eyes opening and looking at both of them.

"We don't know yours." 'Kabuto' snaps. I blink at him.

"Hm, where's Obito-san or Minako-san? They'll be nicer to me, I assume." At this they both look down, eyes sad. I look between them, before realizing they think one of them is dead. Oh, I suppose that's bad, then.

Death told me to give my condolences to people who had people who died. So I do.

They both look at me, wondering how I knew. I bite my lower lip, a habit I picked up whenever I was nervous. Did I say something wrong? Great, I knew my charisma skills sucked. I can not get by with my words like this.

It's a good thing that Death taught me the most advanced ninja skills. He also taught me how to stop time, which is good if I want to escape a battle. That's what he told me, anyways. With my skills I don't have to have good charisma. He told me that as well.

Most of what I know he told me, or came from my still-suppressed memories that my mind has long-forgotten about. Like what the red liquid is. It's life energy for animals, called 'blood'.

"I apologize if I said anything wrong, Pein-san, Kabuto-san. My mentor did not teach me much about socialization. He only taught me how to fight and survive." I bow to them, not noticing how they look at each other.

'Pein' sighed, facepalming. "I'm Rin and that's Kakashi. Can you stop calling us random names now?" I nod, face blank. Where did Kabuto and Pein come from, then?

The names sound familiar, but even if I wanted to, at this point I can't remember anything from before I woke up with amnesia. It has been about 100 years of actively suppressing them in time-stop, after all.

I get lost in my imagination of what it would be like if I were a blade of grass. I'd like that, besides the getting eaten or stepped on part. By the time I'm snapped out of my thoughts, I was about to be ripped out of the ground by an extreme flood.

When my eyes focus, I look into sapphire blue eyes.

"Hello again, Amnesiac."

"I don't have a quote to put here." ~ Most original quote ever made by me


	7. 7 Passing Time

I blink, wondering why I'm here.

"Eh? I apologize for uh," I glance around, "intruding your village. I'll be going now." I bow down, before shunshinning far away, ending up in a place surrounded by water. I blink, wondering how I got here without noticing water under my feet.

Looking around, I notice a small island. Walking closer, I realize it's uninhabited at the moment, and shrug. I do my morning training, adding another hundred pounds to a different seal.

While running, I think about all seals can do.

They can do pretty much everything... So I'll make a water filter, an automatic garden, a stove, and oven, and microwave, and a hoverboard...

What's a stove? Or a hoverboard? Actually, I only know what the water filter and automatic garden is.

Oh! They all cook stuff! Besides the hoverboard... Is it a board that hovers? Probably. I want to make the board aerodynamic though.

A few years pass, and then a few more, until a boat crosses to this island. I look on, wondering what they could want.

I look back at the mansion I made out of fancy wood me and a shadow clone made with light blue crystal roofing and open windows made from clear crystal with wooden frames, since I have no idea how to make hinges out of crystal.

I frown at the advanced technology I made with fuinjutsu, ice, crystal, and wood, and realize that maybe it wasn't a good idea to flaunt my apparent wealth. What if they're greedy and want this island? I mean, I don't want that.

I pout. I shouldn't have created a dock if this was going to be a problem. Something brushes against my leg, and I look down to see a clouded leopard looking up at me. Oh, I forgot about lunch, didn't I?

"I apologize, Shama-kun. There might be visitors, and I worry on what they want." Shama nods, greenish eyes turning to the boat docking on the beach.

"You should go meet them, shouldn't you?" Shama states in a deep voice. I shrug, nodding.

"Okay. I don't want them to see you, in case they fire. Please do tell the others." Shama nods, sprinting off. I turn towards the beach, worrying at my bottom lip as I hoverboard over there, having made a hoverboard with fuinjutsu.

The sounds of men shouting and laughing can be heard as they all jump aboard the deck I made, anchoring the boat they rode in on and approaching the end of the deck, where I was situated.

"Hey! What's someone doing on this island?" The shortest of all the men call out, walking forward using his cane. I stand tall, looking down to see the man standing at about my waist level.

"Uh, this is my island, so it would make sense if I was on it, yeah?" I say, scolding myself for gaining the sarcasm of the leopards. I'll need to work on it. Later.

"Yourisland? Okay then. I'm Gato, I'm the new shipping company for these waters. Do you order stuff often?" I shake my head, counting the men behind him. Twenty counting him. I have about thirty guest rooms, just because I can.

"No, but I do ship stuff out very often. I'm an author and an inventor. I think they call me, uh, Karma? Yeah. That's my name for the stuff I ship out. I ship my own stuff using my own boat, so I don't need your services..." I trail off when Gato pokes me with his cane. I frown at him, and he smirks at me.

"Get him."


	8. 8 Summons

**Yo. Quick Author's Note, most of these chapters will be super short. I'm not sorry, but this is just a warning. Most of my chapters will be short until I reach the end of Arc One, which will be when (s)he meets a certain someone. Also, I do take ideas. It actually helps with the updates, honestly. Flames work too, actually. Since usually when someone tries hurting my feelings they point out something that I may have missed and make me realize that I need to fix it.**

I have about thirty shadow clones appear behind me, halting the rush of men.

"Did I mention that I'm a shinobi? No? Too bad..." The clone three me's to my right says, two swords appearing in her hands. I pull out a scythe.

I look around and realize that one of me pulled out a mace. I stare at her, and she pouts at me, putting the mace away, looking at it with longing to swing it around. She pulls out a dagger for each hand.

The rest of the clones choose random weapons, one pulling out a fuma shuriken after all the other weapons (besides the mace) were taken.

I look at the ocean, sunlight gleaming across the surface with fish jumping out of it sometimes. This was one of the few days where mist wasn't surrounding the island.

Maybe that's why- my thoughts are cut off as I get hit in the head, staggering. My vision blurs and all my clones are beat off, since we all were looking at the ocean or sky instead of at our opponents. Damn.

I fall off of my hoverboard, and it goes flying, hovering on water. I shoot pure chakra up into the sky, all the leopards getting warned of the danger.

My face goes blank as I grab a clone's hoverboard and zoom towards the tree line, where Shama was staring at me.

"Would you like to come with me? Or do you want to stay here?" I ask, glancing at the few clones left fighting.

They all had a thousandth of my strength, since I didn't use hand signs to make them. Doesn't mean they had any less awesomeness, though. By the time they poof, only a few men would remain.

"... We'll be hunted, won't we?" I nod, knowing that in this place cloudy leopards are rare.

I blink in surprise when a summoning scroll appears in Shama's mouth. He hands it to me.

"I suppose we have to return to the summoning realm, then. I have great faith that you won't beat us, and use us as pawns like our last. I'll be your main summon." I nod, face blank as I chew on my lip. The hoverboard I'm using poofs, and I turn to see that all of my clones were gone, seven men still up and running towards me.

Looks like it's time for me to leave, then.

 **"Home is where the heart is."**

 **"But what if you have no heart? What if you have no home?"**

 **"Then you're a broken man, a homeless broken man."**

 **"... Did you just call me a hobo?"**

 **"Yes. Yes I did."**


	9. 9 Bridge Building

'I sigh, walking towards Gato.

"Fine! I'm leaving! Call off your thugs!" I yell to Gato, skipping around his thugs.

They pause, and he orders them to raid my mansion. I shrug, taking my chakra out of everything besides the hover board on the water.

I take one last glance back, before zooming away to the other island I see.'

Tazuna waves to me, having been gone for about a week.

"Hey! How's the bridge going? I got the ninja to protect me, but one of 'em is injured! Think you could heal him?"

My head nods on its own accord, my mind drifting to what it would be like if I were a fish. 'Blub.' I think, following Tazuna to his house.

When we reach Tazuna's house, he opens the door and removes his sandals. I follow suit with my shoes.

"Tadaima! I brought the guy I was talking about earlier. Come on, he's right there." Tazuna gestures to a familiar silver haired man.

I walk up to him, kneeling as he stares at me. I poke him. His eye twitches.

"You're that one anbu, Inu, was it?"

Poke. I ignore the kids asking how I know him.

"Why are you injured?"

Poke. He glares at me. I don't notice.

"Did you get out of shape?"

Poke.

"Or did someone beat you?"

Poke.

"If you did get beaten, then you're out of shape."

Poke. SNAP!

"Oh, whoops. I think I irritated him, Tazuna." I comment, looking at my broken hand. Tazuna sighs, shaking his head.

A pinkette speaks up, saying, "I wonder why, with you poking him and insulting him."

I immediately notice the sarcasm, grinning at the pinkette. Everyone blushes for some reason. My grin fades as I start speaking, hand already healed.

"I can't heal him, unless one of you have an earth and lightning chakra type? Heh, he just needs rest, unless you want me to heal the minor injuries?" I state, glancing at Tazuna. He facepalms.

"You say everything is a minor injury, Karma." Tazuna mutters, and I pout at him. He rolls his eyes, and I turn towards Inu. I heal every single injury I could on Inu, flicking his nose when I'm done.

"There," I sit back on my heels, "good as I can get you. Here's a lollipop. Medics give those to patients, right?" I stand up, walking towards the door. Tazuna stops me, and Inari jumps on my back, kicking the back of my knees causing me to fall.

"Wait! Stay for dinner at least. It's the least I could do for you. No making excuses, since I know you don't have anywhere to be." Tsunami says, and I sigh, nodding. Inari makes a small cheer.

I look around the house. It looks nice. Too bad Inu and emo ruin the image. The sun gleams, shining on a blond boy. I stare.

"Has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" The blond turns to emo, snickering.

"You have fanboys too, Teme! Hahaha!" Emo glares at the blond.

"He's looking at you, Dobe!" The blond looks at me, grin dropping as he scrambles away from me.

"Ahh! Not a pedophile too! We already have to deal with a perverted sensei!" The blond yells. I tilt my head.

"What's a pedophile?" Everyone in the room seems to freeze, turning towards me. Inu sighs, sitting up.

"You still haven't remembered your past? Amnesiac, do you even try to remember?" Inu asks. I shake my head. "A pedophile is an older person who has romantic or sexual interests in a child below legal age of marriage. Naruto thinks you're a pedophile because you told him he looked beautiful."

I stare at Inu, then the blond, Naruto is his name I believe, then Inu again.

"Romantic? Sexual? I have neither of those feelings towards him, though." I say, "I was just complimenting him on his appearance. How do others put it? Ah, in other words, he looks nice today... Am I not allowed to say that?"

I turn to Naruto, bowing deeply.

"I apologize for complimenting your appearances, Naruto-san." I look at emo.

He has a dark aura around him, the sun hits all the wrong angles, and his attitude is less than stellar. All in all, he's what I would call an eyesore. Naruto starts laughing, and both pinkette and emo glower at me.

"Huh, like Tin-san... Did she reach her dream of marrying you yet, Kalachi-san?" I ask, noticing the room get colder.

"Scars may fade, but memories always linger, torturing thosewhohave them."


	10. 10 Hn

The birds are chirping, happy. I note that they complement the peaceful scene's image perfectly. Why can't I be a bird? At least then I wouldn't have to deal with Kalachi's sad existence.

"She's dead. And her name is Rin. Mine is Kakashi." He says, looking away. I hum, shrugging.

Dead? Rin? That's ironic. She's a medic, and she died from an injury. I sigh, wondering why the mood in the room turned somber. Is it because Rin died? Only Kalachi knew her, though. Oh well.

"Shama!" I summon the clouded leopard, noticing the amazed stares Kalachi's kid's gave me. Wonder why.

"Yes, Karma?" The leopard says, looking around.

"Uh... what does 'mine' mean?" I ask, getting a dry look from the leopard.

"It means mountain lake... Or mine... It could mean many things without context, really..." The leopard states, voice dry.

"Uh, he said, 'Mine is Kakashi'." I watch as the leopard does something close to a facepalm.

"It's his name. Mine in that context means the name is his. It's an ownership word." The leopard poofs away after saying that. I nod. So it's Kakashi. Nice to know. Are crows scared of him? He's not very scary.

I crouch, before sitting down. Ow. Why did Kakashi punch me when I crouched? I rub at my face. I've gotten soft, if that punch hurt me.

"Come to Konoha with me." Kakashi blurts out.

A/N: Sorry, it's not much, but I have to be in a certain mood to type this story, and I can't force myself into that mood. I tried my best. Sorry for any stupidity. Hope you enjoyed!


	11. 11 A Month in Two Days

"Why have memories of useless things, when I can just make more with you?"

I blink. Is it normal to invite people to live with them after punching them in the face?

The pinkette and the blonde both start laughing, emo smirking. Oh, did I say that aloud?

"No. It isn't." Tazuna answers for Kakashi. I nod.

"I wonder what I did to get punched in the face, then." I mutter, noticing Kakashi trying to resemble a strawberry. I watch as the visible portion of his face turns a reddish pink.

Remembering what Death told me I tilt my head.

"You are embarrassed?" I ask, Kakashi's three kids looking at him after I said that. His face turns a darker shade. The sunlight makes his face glow.

"Huh. You get prettier when you are embarrassed."

I hover my hand over his face, confused. He fainted. I wonder why. Can you faint if you are embarrassed enough?

"... Is this my fault? ... I'll make it up by training his kids." I murmur. I explain my plan to his kids and they agree.

As we walk into the nearby forest, beauty unseen by me, Kakashi's kids start talking to me.

"Who are you?"

"Are you stronger than Kakashi-sensei?"

"Are you going to teach us cool new jutsu?"

I don't respond, obviously. Death has told me that kids are viscous, evil creatures never to be talked to unless absolutely necessary.

"Walk on a tree using only your feet and chakra."

"Um, how?"

I sigh, walking up a tree. I jump down.

"Like that."

"How did you do that?"

"I channelled an even amount of chakra to my feet...?"

"Hey, Blondie. Try using shadow clones too."

"Emo, use shadow clones to help you."

"I don't know how to make shadow clones."

"Do what Blondie did. Split your chakra into an even amount and separate it from your body."

"You are an Uchiha? Where's your Sharingan?"

"I don't have it activated yet."

"Yes you do. Channel chakra to your eyes."

"Pinkette, why have you stopped?"

"I'm exhausted!"

"Your chakra isn't even half way depleted. Continue until I tell you to stop."

"But I already know how to do this!"

"Then walk on water."

"You both reached the top at the same time. Walk on water now using the same technique. Keep your chakra flow steady or you'll fall."

"Why didn't you tell Sakura-chan this?!"

"She was being pathetic. She'll die if she doesn't push herself. Even Emo gets annoyed by how weak she is."

"Hn." Emo says, nodding. Only I knew Sakura was watching.

"Are you done walking on water?"

"Yes."

"Walk on air using the walk on water technique."

"That's impossible!"

"Why? Air is just a less dense form from water. Just as water is a less dense form from wood."

"Emo, Blondie. Try walking on air now. You'll have to expel a lot of chakra to do it, but keep it constant like on water. And keep it even like on trees."

"Dinner time! Your sensei woke up!"

"You're saying they all learned to walk on tree's and water in a day?!"

"No. Technically they did it in a week. But I stopped time for them."

"You can stop time?"

"Yes. Can't you?"

"Rest up. I'll give you twelve hours, a chakra pill, and then you'll go back to trying to walk on air."

"Karma-sensei! Karma-sensei! I did it! I'm walking on air!"

"Karma-sensei?"

"I didn't know that was possible. I just thought you'd want to aim for something-"

Kakashi hit me in the back of my head.

"Don't waste my precious students time with something you think impossible!"

"But they were being productive and their teamwork has increased drastically."

"How?"

"I asked Naruto if you told them something you didn't tell me. When I got that advice I started being able to do it."

"Karma-sensei? Why are you training beside us?"

"Sakura said it was possible."

"WHAT? YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T KNOW IF IT WAS POSSIBLE OR NOT?"

"No. But now if you get this, you can be known as one of the first to walk on air."

Sakura collapses, chakra exhaustion taking hold.

Sasuke collapses, chakra exhaustion taking hold.

Naruto collapses, chakra exhaustion taking hold.

Sakura wakes up.

Sasuke wakes up.

I collapse, chakra exhaustion taking hold.

Naruto wakes up.

Sakura and Sasuke collapse once more.

Naruto falls asleep.

Kakashi finds us all sleeping in a square shape, sighing.

I wake up.

"Hello."

"Why do all of my students have minor cases of chakra exhaustion?"

"They were training. Sakura was doing pushups on air and Naruto and Sasuke were trying to stand on two feet on air."

"What were you doing?"

"Talking with them while running around them on air."

It's silent for a few minutes.

"Why don't you try to remember your past?"

"Why have memories of useless things, when I can just make more with you?" I say. Kakashi looks at me curiously.

"The first time I woke up, with amnesia, I felt euphoric. As if I no longer had this huge burden holding me down. The first time I saw you, my memories tried resurfacing." I stop, looking down. Kakashi decides to push me a bit.

"And?"

"And before any memories even came to surface I felt terrible, like my heart was just stabbed over and over and weights were set on my shoulders. Of course, I easily stopped the memories from resurfacing and that feeling left."

Kakashi looks at me. I shrug, looking at the sky.

"Look, it's a squirrel." I murmur, pointing at the cloud.

"The one next to it looks like a fox." Kakashi points, and I see the cloud he's talking about.

"It does. Maybe a baby fox, though." I reply.

"Yes..."

We do this for a while, until it gets dark out. Then we point out different constellations.

I had never felt more at peace than I did then, next to Kakashi.


	12. 12 Life is Strangely Good

**Updates will be slow from here on out. I need to rewrite stuff and plot out where I'm going with this… I mean, I totally knew before this, hahaha…**

When I wake up, I feel a warmth surrounding me. Did a bear fall asleep on me again? I look over to see a familiar face, centimeters from my own. It was Kakashi. I poke him. Once. He murmurs something, shifting closer so that his head was resting on my shoulder. Twice. His grip tightens on me. Thrice. "..." I hesitate. I feel like a teddy bear. Teddy bear's are nice. Am I nice? No. So thus I can't feel like a teddy bear. Quice. His eye opens. Not that I know, since I can't see him. I poke him again, surprised when I feel his hand brush mine away. I wait. And wait. And wait. "I feel like a teddy bear like this." I comment, confused when I'm shoved into the ground. I look up at the now standing Kakashi. He looks at me, visible cheek getting pink. "Sorry." Kakashi murmurs, eye smiling at me. "Hm, do I make a good teddy bear?" I ask, standing up and brushing myself off. When I got no reply, I looked up to see Kakashi gone. Maybe not, then. Well, I thought I made a good teddy bear. I nod. "I'm taking that as a yes."

 **Sorry for the shorter chapters, but I think there's some novelty to the shortness. Short but sweet, right? Please do tell me what you think and if/what/where you think I can improve this story. Oh, and story ideas, if you want.**


End file.
